1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to operation within heterogenous wireless systems such as, for example, hybrid network operation in which client devices can communicate using any one or more of several networks or access technologies. More particularly, in one exemplary case, the present disclosure is directed to methods and apparatus for enabling a preferred data traffic mode on client devices based on application needs.
2. Description of Related Technology
A cellular network operator provides mobile telecommunications services to the public via a network infrastructure of e.g., cellular base stations (BS), base station controllers, infrastructure nodes, etc. There is a wide variety of cellular network technologies, and historically cellular devices have been specialized for operation within a single cellular network. However, as cellular technologies have become increasingly commoditized, devices are now able to offer so-called “multimode” operation; i.e., a single device that is capable of operation on two or more cellular or other wireless networks. Multimode operation allows a device to operate on any one of several network technologies, but does not enable operation on multiple network technologies simultaneously.
Incipient research is directed to so-called “hybrid” network operation. During hybrid network operation, the client device operates simultaneously among multiple distinct networks having different technologies. In one exemplary case, a hybrid device can support both: (i) Long Term Evolution (LTE) and (ii) Code Division Multiple Access 1× (CDMA 1×) networks; i.e., the device can maintain a simultaneous connection between an LTE network and a CDMA 1× network. For example, a LTE/CDMA 1× switched mode device can conduct a voice call over the CDMA 1× network, while the mobile device is in LTE mode for data services. In another exemplary case, a hybrid device can support both: (i) CDMA 1×-EVDO (Evolution Data Optimized) and (ii) CDMA 1× networks.
Existing solutions for hybrid network operation rely on the client device to manage its own operation between networks. Specifically, the client device is responsible for maintaining its active connections to the various service networks; there are no required changes to existing network installations (i.e., hybrid network operation does not affect the legacy hardware and software of the network infrastructure). Client-centric hybrid operation has several benefits. For example, there is very little (if any) infrastructure cost for the network operator. Moreover, hardware costs can be incorporated into the price of consumer devices. Additionally, hybrid network operation will not affect existing legacy devices. Similarly, devices capable of hybrid or switched mode operation are also capable of normal operation.
However, a mobile device may share antenna resources for the hybrid network operation, which can cause problems. For example, while a mobile device is attached to a first LTE network, it must periodically tune-away from the LTE network to perform CDMA 1× actions (such as decoding the Quick Paging Channel (QPCH) or Paging Channel (PCH) to determine if the device is being paged). If the mobile device is receiving data from the LTE network during the tune out period, this data is lost. This loss of data can negatively impact the performance of applications running on the mobile device, especially applications sensitive to data loss (e.g. real-time applications).
Consequently, improved methods and apparatus are needed for reducing data loss or other adverse consequences of hybrid network operation.